


Necessity

by bookaddict43



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to épisode 2.14. What Steve was thinking on his way to the hospital and Danny and my take on Joe's 'big mystery'. 1st person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

I watched Joe leave and tried to shrug off the latest head game he was playing with me. I didn’t believe for one moment that he’d told me the real Shelbourne story. If he killed Wo Fat's father, why hadn't Wo Fat gone after him? I didn't buy that he'd done it for Dad. Dad might have done a lot of things I'm beginning to doubt, but send someone to do his dirty work? Bullshit!

When I got sent away, Joe was good to me. He gave me advice when I was going through BUDs and really came through for me in Korea. I’d always thought of him as part of my Ohana. Now I’m not so sure. I certainly don’t trust him as I did and I’m no closer to finding out what really happened to Mom; or what Dad was intending with his investigation when he died. 

Sooner or later Joe would be back with a new variation on the story or more excuses and when he did I’d listen, but I won’t go in blind. I won’t be taking Joe at my Dad’s valuation any more. And if he did kill Wo Fat's father and brought all this down on us, then I'll be hard put not to kill him and there'd be no mistake I'd done it either.

Danny would tell me, we’re making progress, even if it is slow; and to ‘calm down already’. Since he’d reinforce that advice with the maximum amount of words, visits to the house to make sure I’m ‘not acting crazy’, and all that genuine caring; I resolved I’d try to forget my impulse to go and beat answers out of Joe, pushed all his dodging and weaving to the back of my mind; and headed over to the hospital for my daily dose of Danny.

Talking to him on the phone just wasn't enough. I needed to see and hear him. I hadn’t had nearly enough of his company today and was craving it badly.

Though I've been fixated on Danny almost from the beginning, this bone deep need for Danny time was becoming a serious problem. Sooner or later he was going to get sick of me constantly hanging around. I was probably cramping his style too, and not always intentionally. I still maintain (to myself at least) that that girl last week wouldn't have been good for him.

But I can't help protecting him to the best of my ability, and I can't stay away from him for any length of time. He's my anchor always. Lately I've been having a hard time keeping my head in the game and strange as it may seem Danny keeps me grounded. He holds my sanity in his strong, capable hands and all I want to do is return the favour.

When he rang earlier, Danny sounded happy about the baby. But there'd been an underlying tone to his voice that had me worrying. Of course the guy was hurting too. He'd wanted that baby and everything it implied in the worst way. I'm sure Rachel never saw the things she did as harming Danny. Asking him to help out because Stan was away might come under the heading of friendship in her mind - but not in mine. Danny'd been at the hospital the best part of day, looking after Grace, helping Rachel, admiring the baby and not spending a thought on himself. It was time for me to extract him.


End file.
